


Surprises

by loverbouquet



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: It was like any other day, except for something the heroes weren't aware of... Or so you thought.





	Surprises

For as long as you could remember, your birthday was something that you looked forward to. While you cared little for being the center of attention, it was nice to at least be acknowledged; and to have an excuse to have some cake, of course. However, since being in Askr, you became so busy you hadn't even thought to tell the heroes when exactly your birthday was. 

Something you hadn't even realized until the day arrived.

You woke up that morning feeling joyful. Another year of life in the books, and a new one to ring in. You knew that being away from home, there wouldn't be a big party or anything of the sort, and you were fine with that. That didn't mean you had to do nothing to celebrate, however. Perhaps once you were finished training some of the newer heroes, you would take some of them to buy some sweets from the market. Maybe you could finally get that bracelet you had been eyeing?

 _Wait a minute..._ You thought. _Do they even know?_

It was then that you realized you had never mentioned when the day was to anyone. _No big deal._ You told yourself. You didn't see why you couldn't still do the things you had in mind. Your train of thought was then interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Kiran! Are you awake now?" You heard Anna call from the other side of the door. "We have quite the day ahead of us!"

You stood from your bed, stretching your arms up and grabbing your cloak. After you put it on and slipped on your boots, you approached the door, opening it to greet her. She had the papers that contained the battle preparations in her hands, holding them out to you. You took them from her, quickly skimming through them while the two of you walked towards the training grounds to meet with the other heroes.

"Wait, I'm a little confused." You told her. "Alfonse is supposed to help train the newer sword fighters, but he's not anywhere on here."

"An obligation came up last minute." She fretted. "He wouldn't tell me or Sharena what it was, but he did say he would make it up to you."

"I sure hope so." You sighed, a hint of annoyance in your voice. You understood that sometimes things came up and heroes couldn't always fight when you needed them to, but you wished that Alfonse would have at least told you that he wouldn't be available today. What sort of obligation did he have, anyway? As far as you knew, no council meetings were scheduled for today, and he certainly couldn't have become severely ill overnight. What other possibilities were there?

You weren't able to give it much thought before you and Anna arrived at the training grounds. You soon became preoccupied with supervising the battles, making sure no one ran into any true danger. This proved to be slightly more difficult than you initially anticipated, as some of the heroes grew more careless as time went on.

"Tobin, that Armorslayer can't protect you against lance knights! Knock it off!"

"Gaius, you don't have to check the pockets of every enemy you defeat. They're not all gonna have candy!"

"Lachesis, your brother is fine! Worry about that dude sneaking up on you!"

"No, Anna, they're not willing to pay a fee to back off!"

That was only a sliver of what you were dealt today. There was also Clarisse believing she knew more than you and refusing to listen to your tactics, Niles growing distracted and attempting to woo his comrades, Jaffar making a huge stink over Nino getting scratched by an arrow, the list went on and on. Thankfully, training went by much quicker than you anticipated, and you were able to have some time for yourself before you completely lost your mind.

You retreated back to your room, flopping on your bed and letting out a deep sigh. _Some birthday celebration that was._ You sarcastically thought to yourself. Sure, you had been through less than pleasant birthdays before, but this truly seemed like a contender for one of the worst. What made it more irritating was nobody even really knew about it. Although you could really only blame yourself for that, as you hadn't made much of an effort to tell the others it was your birthday. You decided to just forget the whole ordeal.

You weren't sure when you fell asleep, but by the time you woke up again it was late afternoon, and fortunately your nap had put you in a much better mood. You stood up, opening your door and leaving your room to visit the mess hall. When you arrived, you felt a hand on your shoulder, and you turned to find Tobin standing behind you.

"Hey, um... Sorry for how reckless I got during training. It was stupid, even by my standards." He quietly lamented.

"It's all right, Tobes. As long as you don't try anything like that the next time we face Embla." You smiled. "Did you come and find me just so you could tell me that?"

"Oh, Alfonse wanted to see you. He's in the library." He replied. "Also, he says he's sorry for bailing on you today."

With that, you left the mess hall, making your way down to the library. When you got there, you noticed the lighting was a bit more dim than usual. That was when you saw that most of the candles in the room had gone unlit, save for a few around a couch that seated the Askran prince with a book in hand. In front of him was a box, along with a plate of cupcakes, the one in the center holding a small candle. When he heard you walk in, he put down the book and stood to approach you. He wrapped his arms around your waist, kissing your forehead, and you put your hands on his shoulders, resting your head on his chest and taking him by surprise.

"You're not angry with me?" He questioned, confusion in his voice.

"I know you well enough to know you wouldn't ditch me for no reason." You replied. You picked your head up to look at him. "I just wish you would've told me first."

"I know that I should have, and under any other circumstance, I would have." He stated. "But I thought you would be suspicious if I did tell you and I didn't want that."

"Suspicious of what...?" You asked, your brows furrowing.

He released you from his embrace, turning to pick up the box and hand it to you. You opened it, letting out a small gasp when it revealed that bracelet you had been wanting for a while now.

"Happy birthday, Kiran." Alfonse smiled. He took the bracelet out of the box, slipping it on your left wrist while you stood there in shock.

"But... But... How did you know?"

"I... That time you fell asleep during our studies, I looked through that device you brought with you here." He confessed. "It said today would be your birthday. I know it's intrusive, and I'm very sorry about that, but you've done so much for me and all of the other heroes, so I hoped I could something for you."

"Alfonse... Thank you so much." You whispered.

You brought one hand up, cupping the side of his face. The sincerity in his expression made your heart skip a beat, and your mouth curled into a smile as you looked at him. You slowly pulled him towards you, lifting your head up and closing the gap between the two of you, softly brushing your lips against his as they came together. His arms found themselves back around your waist, pulling you in to deepen the kiss and gaze into your eyes once you pulled away from each other.

"Earlier today, I was ready to call this one of the worst birthdays I've had. But you made it so much better, and I can't thank you enough." You gushed, your face beaming. "I love you so much."

"And I love you." He smiled. "Now, care for a cupcake?"

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask!" You cheered.

**Author's Note:**

> Well damn I managed to finish this up on my actual birthday how bout dat
> 
> Cupcakes would be a thing in FE times right?


End file.
